Cowboy Casanova's Love
by LittleFireAngel
Summary: Mia is a famous singer who leaves her mom's home town after her mom's death to live with friends. Who's love is she Emmet or Jasper? Summery Suks the story is better. UP FOR ADOPTION!


Cowboy Casanova's Love

**AN: / Hey again. So far I'm only going to have this and my crossover, Shut up and Deal with it. I may do another one tomorrow and I will update each one at least 1 a week if not flame me all you want I'll disserve it. I don't own anything in my story but the plot and Mia and her family.**

**-LittleFireAngel**

Chapter 1: Temporary Home

"Hey are you ready!" James shouts.

"Good we have a treat for you tonight. Now for the last time in James, Texas Amelia Jacobs!" the crowd screams. I walk on stage for the last time in my mom's home town now I'm heading home.

"Tonight I'll sing only one song." The crowd protests. "Sorry guys it's called Temporary Home." I shout over the crowd.

_Little boy, 6 years old_

_A little too used to bein' alone_

_Another new mom and dad, another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm goin'_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home_

_ Young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

_Because a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_ This is out temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're goin'_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home_

_ Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers don't cry for me_

_I'll see you all someday_

_He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

_ This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm goin' _

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home_

The crowd cheers for me.

"Thank you all for coming. Have a nice night." I ran off stage and thanked James and left for the airport.

**- At the airport-**

"Goodbye mom, I'll see you soon." I felt a bit stupid whispering to a spirit, but it made me feel better. I walked through the airport doors to my future in Houston, Texas.

**Chapter 2 Cowboy Casanova**

I walked out of the airport to see the scenery I grew up with. 3 minutes after I walked out I saw my dad. His name is David, we moved here after he and mom split up. Not because someone was cheating, or they constantly fought. It was because they fell out of love. They still remained friends, that's why we're both taking her death so hard

"Hey dad." I called over to him. "Hey sweetie. Do you mind if we go to diner with a friend of mine and his family?" he asked politely. "Of course I don't mind daddy. When and where are we meeting them?" "In…" He checks his watch. "20 minutes at Jake's."

"Yay I can sing tonight! Oh by the way which friend are you talking about?" I ask him absent mindedly.

"Travis Whitlock Hun."

"Okay. Um Daddy."

"Yes Hun?"

"If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams. We ran to his car so we can get to Jake's on time for diner.

**-At Jake's, 20 minutes later-**

We amazingly got there three minutes before the Whitlock's so I was talking to the owner Jake if I could sing tonight. He said of course I can if I allowed him to make it a surprise. Of course I said it was fine. At least until the Whitlock's brought my ex and his girlfriend with them.

My ex, Edward, is a huge fuckin' jerk. His "girlfriend" (slut) Tanya is also a huge bitch. Come on, who wears a mini mini skirt and some belly-showing tank top in autumn? Except sluts. Oh wait, she is one. Hmm wonder how long they'll last in their relationship, one hour tops after I'm through.

"Travis! It's good to see you. How are you Mary?" dad exclaims. Mr. Whitlock stated that they are fine and if dad has met Edward, this is where I come in.

"Yes, we have met Fuckward. Wish I hadn't though." I said with acid in my tone. "Amelia apologize. Edward and Tanya are their guests," Dad states with a stern voice.

"Of course, Daddy. Sorry Fu—Edward." I say while facing my dad. He obviously realized that that's the best he's gonna get out of me.

"I am sorry about Amelia; she's been on edge since Jane's death. It doesn't excuse her behavior though." Dad tells Mr. Whitlock.

"It's quite alright. Now let's find a table, shall we?"

"Hey dad I'm gonna talk with Jake I'll be back ok?" I tell dad. "It's fine, Mia." He tells me. I walk over to Jake to tell him that it's time and walk on stage while Jake announces me.

"Hey everyone tonight we have a special guest. Are own rising star Amelia James of Big wheel records!" everyone cheers.

"Hey guys it's great to be back. Tonight I'm going to sing Cowboy Casanova."

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_(chorus) He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with green eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

_(chorus)_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

I finished the song staring straight at Fuckward and his slut while ignoring Daddy's glares.


End file.
